What Kono Did
by In The Shadow 37
Summary: Since being fired, Kono has been doing questionable things. Worried, Chin decides to find out what this is, but its something that the team hadn't been expecting. Can the Team save her? Or will they have to turn her in?
1. Chapter 1

What Kono Did -

Since the apology, Chin was convinced now more than ever that his cousin, Kono, was hiding something, though he didn't know what it was, he made a vow to himself to get to the bottom of it. There was only one thing he could do, spy on her. Sure she'd probably hate him for awhile, but if he could get her out of trouble, he would just about anything.

Family was important to them.

As Chin pulled into a garage across the street from Kono's house, he thought back to the last time he'd seen her. He tried to apologize but she didn't seem so receptive and it seemed as though she had better things to do, then to sit there and talk to him. The Kono he knew and loved would never act that way at all.

The detective grabbed his large duffle bag from the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and got out the car and shut it behind him. Chin stared out across the way at Kono's house, thankful that she hadn't been home to see him walk out of the garage and shut the door. Chin walked up the walk way of the house and up the back deck. The house wasn't much bigger than his cousins, but it would do. He was lucky he got it at all. It belonged to a friend of theirs and he was looking after the house while they were away overseas.

Chin pulled the keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door. He walked into a dark kitchen and he flipped the switch, illuminating the small room, and closed the door behind him. Chin walked straight down the hallway to the living room. He set his duffle bag down, moved the furniture around to get a better view of Kono's house.

Before the detective could get a set up, a black SUV pulled up in front of the house and several men stepped out, all of whom were former cops; many of them had worked with Chin - some he had arrested later on. He couldn't believe that Kono was hanging around that crowd. What was she up to?

Chin quickly removed the camera from the duffle bag and started taking pictures. To his surprise, Kono stepped out of the SUV with a dark haired man, but Chin could not see his face, though he looked familiar. If she continued down that path, there was no telling what could happen!

"What have you gotten yourself, cuz?" Chin asked himself.

Kono hadn't left the house very much lately and Chin hadn't been able to bug her place, but he was beginning to wish he had. What he would do to be a fly on the wall.

The former cops had not stayed to long because they were leaving and Kono came out last with a red a dress on more slutty than normal. It looked as though they were going out partying. The man she'd come in with had come out last, though Chin still had not id him but he took the picture anyway. He'd find out when he back to headquarters.

Once the SUV was gone, Chin set the camera down, stood up, and he pulled a plate with foil out of the duffle bag.

"Your favorite dish, Kono!"

Chin went to the front door, unlocked it, and headed over to Kono's place. Once there, he unlocked the door and went inside. It was dark, but there was just enough light coming in from between the curtain. He saw a picture of their auntie sitting on a build in shelf and went over to it. He picked it up and stared at it a few and then pulled something of his pocket. It was the bug he'd wanted to put in the house and placed it on the back of the picture and set it down the way it had been sitting.

"Thanks, Auntie!" Chin smiled grabbed the plate and headed towards the kitchen, but stopped short when something caught his eye. He stepped back ever so slightly and looked up. It was small, but to the trained on, they'd know what it was. It was a small camera lodged into the wall. Who was watching Kono? Were there any others in the house? Chin didn't take the time to find out. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to put the plate in, and closed it. Knowing that she would not answer, Chin dialed her anyway. "Hey Cuz…" He said when the voice mail came up. "I just stopped by because your mom wanted me to drop by your favorite dish. It's in the fridge. See ya!" He shut the phone and put it in his pocket.

The detective rushed out of the house and back over to his friend's house. He decided to stay around for a little while, not knowing if Kono would return.

Several hours later, a black limo pulled up. Chin was nearly half a sleep, but he caught it, and he picked up his camera, and as soon as Kono and her date got out of the limo, he started taking pictures.

"What the…?" Chin stopped his self and started taking pictures again. "What is she hanging around him for?"

Once they were inside, Chin set the camera down and turned to his already opened laptop and hit the record button when he heard them speak.

"Kono…" The softly spoken mad began, "You have a lovely home but wouldn't you be more comfortable at one of my places?"

"No, this is fine."

It was quiet for a moment and Chin thought he heard kissing noses. He shook his head. There was no way he was going to listen that so he shut the program down and waited a little while to see what was going on. At least he'd give her some privacy.

While he was waiting, Chin pulled his phone out, and dialed a number, waiting for the other to be answered. "Hey Steve-How is going?" He asked casually.

"Nothing, just having a beer with Danny, and watching the game," Steve replied. "So what's going on?"

"Checking on Kono!"

"What's going on?" Steve seemed worried. 

Since Kono had her badge taken away, she'd been pulling away from everyone and they didn't know why, but they gave her space so she could figure things out on her own. Though Steve and Danny knew that Chin wouldn't take it lightly and to make matters worse, the governor had sent a replacement, rather a babysitter, from the FBI to join the task force. Steve didn't like that one bit but he decided it was best to get along to keep things from getting out of hand.

"I think we know where Wofat went," Chin said as a mater-of-factly.

"What?"

"She's with him now."

"Where?"

"At her house!"

"I'm on my way!" The phone went dead.

Many times before, Steve had Wofat in his sites, only to be outsmarted, but not this time. They had him. Chin turned the program on again it was quiet, except for the message he left for her earlier. She'd been playing it on speaker phone.

"If they find me here," Wofat went on, "They will arrest you and me."

"I don't care. I'm tired of always playing by the rules. I just want to be free!"

Just then the phone rang and Wofat answered it. "Hello! Jenna! So good to hear from you…What? Thank you for that bit of information. I will be seeing you!" He ended the call.

Whoa. Jenna? When did that happen? Was she there the whole time? Chin couldn't really wrap his mind around it.

It was quiet once again and Chin could hear the TV turn and it was some stupid infomercial about hair products. He rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Danno's silver car pulled up outside of Kono's house. Chin headed outside, gun in hand. "I haven't heard anything for a few minutes, but he did get a call from Jenna Kaye." He had informed them.

"Jenna Kaye? Our Kaye?" Danny had wondered.

All Chin could do was nod. Steve knew that there was something up with her, even asked right before left. They didn't need to worry about that till late. With his gun in hand, he walked up the steps to the front door, Danny and Chin followed behind him.

"Kono…" Steven knocked on the door and entered.

To their surprise, Kono was sitting on the sofa watching TV by herself. She jumped up off the sofa looking pissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Danny and Chin went through the rest of the house but it was clear. There was no Wofat. When did he have time to leave? How did he leave?

"Where is he?" Steve asked harshly. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Kono was evasive. She didn't really like that they were barging in with blazing guns.

"Wofat!"

Chin returning to the living room. "I know he was here."

"You don't know anything, Chin!"

Danny walked over to Kono and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Kono if you know anything, anything at all, please tell us. We need to know. Was Wofat here?"

"Leave now!" Kono ordered.

Steve was getting a little bit flustered. Again he almost had Wofat and he got away. Kono let him get away! Why would she do that, when it meant so much to him to catch the guy? "Dammit, Kono!" He sighed, shaking his head. "You knew what it meant!"

"I don't care! Get out!" Kono ordered once again. She knew she was being a bitch but she had to do what she had to do and they couldn't know anything of what she was doing. It was her way of protecting them.

"This isn't over Kono!" Steve proclaimed.

"All right, McGarrett, let's go!" Danny pushed him out the door.

Chin remained there for a few minutes and just shook his head, and then he left, closing the door behind him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What Kono Did – Chapter 2

Authors Note: I changed the scene where Kono found Captain Fryer in her house, only because I couldn't find the script and I didn't know where in the episode it happened. I also changed things from the original story to fit this story.

If it ends of having anything to do with current story, it's purely coincidental.

Watching Chin walk away hurt like hell, but it was her own fault. Kono was doing everything on her own just to prove she could get her badge back on her own. Doing this alone was difficult at times, mostly lonely. She missed them like crazy and deep down, she wished that she could include them in on what's going on, but she kept telling herself this was the best way.

Thinking back to the day that changed everything, Kono had come home to find Captain Fryer waiting for her. It was a surprise though, but she could tell that there was something that he wanted to tell her.

"What do you want?" Kono had asked as she glanced at the large file in his hand. "What's that?"

Captain Fryer watched her as she closed the door before he even said a word. "I have a proposition for you!"

"And that is?" Kono crossed her arms over her chest, waiting expectantly.

"I'm here unofficially of course." He stepped forward. "The department doesn't know I was here. You never saw me."

"So!" Kono promoted him to continue. She just wanted this whole day over. It was the worst week ever!

The captain was quiet for a moment, wondering how he should begin to ask her to do this for him. "Have you heard of Frank Delano?"

Kono nodded. "Okay, I'll bite! He was once a good cop that got fired for taking bribes one to many times...amongst to other things, but he never once went to jail."

"That's because he had friends in high places."

It was kinda obvious, Kono thought dryly to herself.

"During my unofficial investigation, I discovered that Delano was working with Wofat and as we now know, Wofat was working with the late Governor. It all made sense, why Delano got off basically Scot-free but they were smart, there wasn't any kind of paper trail on the surface, nothing substantial that I could use, but I kept digging, and I found the connection, but with the department so corrupt, I couldn't bring my evidence to light, but I kept chipping away, and then you and McGarrett were arrested, I knew I had my in – you! You are going to get the evidence I need to put Delano and Wofat away for good."

It took Kono aback. She didn't know she was still needed and if this helped clear her name, she was definitely on board with this, but Steve had to be apart of this. This is what he's been working so hard for, to get Wofat, why couldn't he be involved in this? It was important to him that he be the one to take Wofat down, especially since he had his parents murdered. It should be Steve! It had to be.

Maybe once Kono had the evidence that she needed, she could bring the team in on this. It would be like old times and sorely wished none of this was happening. It hurt to think about even hurt worse when she heard that they'd replaced he with some blonde bimbo, but she understood that they needed someone right now to do what she did. In the end, she didn't know if they would want her back, after all the things she's about to do. That is, if she did this! She didn't even know what she wanted at the moment.

"I need your help with this, Kono. I can't do it alone." Captain Fryer pleaded with her. He needed her help.

Interesting, Kono thought. "Wofat did this to me?" She knew why she was arrested, but she was sure that they were safe in all this and never thought it would come back to haunt them.

"Yes, unfortunately. If I could have stopped it, I would have, but my hands were tied." The Captain had said. "It has to end like it did, in order for this to work!"

"That ruined my life and my career and you expect me to work with you to take them down? You got to be kidding me!" Kono was more than intrigued with this assignment, but it pissed her off more than she had realized. Wofat took her life and her job away. He's got to go down for it!

"I know and I am truly sorry, but if you help me on this case, I will clear your name, and we can take down Wofat and his associates."

"Why not just bring in Five-O? McGarrett has a lot of information on Wofat. Besides which, isn't there a warrant out for his arrest. Just bring him in."

"We could, but this has to be done by something who isn't connected to Five-O or HPD" Captain shrugged, "And we later on, we can bring the team on."

That made sense to Kono and she knew that if she was going to do it, she was going to have to do it her way and to do that, she needed to push them all away to do this. If it looked like they were close, Delano and even Wofat would be suspicious. They had to believe that she cut all ties with them.

The more Kono thought about it, the more she wanted to bring Wofat down and whatever the cost. Not just for her, but for Steve, Mary and his parents as well! It was important to do this right. "All right, I do this, but I do this my way!"

Captain Fryer smiled at her. "It's gonna get rough. You're going to be doing things that you never every thought you'd be doing. You're going to see things that you never seen in your career as a cop. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

In her short time as a cop, Kono had done and see things that she shouldn't as a rookie, but she's been able to deal with it and move on. She just hoped that she would be able to that this time. "I understand." She nodded. "I know what I need to do!"

"This is everything that you need to know about both Delano and Wofat." Captain Fryer handed her the file and she thumbed through it.

Suddenly the door bell rang, bringing Kono out of her reverie. She went over the door, stood in front of it and took a deep breath. If it was who she thought it was, she was going to have to get it together or she'd blow this big tune!

"Get it together Kono!" Kono told herself, then she flashed back to her first night with Delano. He'd asked her to get information on a bust, but to really prove she was trustworthy, he took them to a small bank in town, and rob it. There was one casualty, the guard. He was a younger man in his thirties and he shot first. Her first instincts, grab a gun, and shoot. She didn't even think twice, she pulled a gun from Delano and shoot the young man.

At first, Kono was a little shaken, and Delano pulled the gun from her hands, and they all rushed out of there with the money. That was the first time they slept together. It was worst than losing her badge and being humiliated on TV.

"Okay, Okay!" Kono said to herself when there was a knock at the door. "I knew what I was getting into. Get it together!" Kono took a deep breath.

"Kono!" The voice on the other side of the door called. It was Delano and he seemed a bit impatient. When he wanted something, he wanted it now, and he didn't want to wait!

"Hey, hold on, I'm coming!" Kono took a deep breath and opened the door, plastered a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I was otherwise occupied." She smiled at him again and stepped back to allow them in.

Delano walked passed her with a smile on his face and they all made themselves at home. Kono rolled her eyes, shut the door, and walked into the living room, sitting next to Delano. He reached over and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She was beginning to feel nauseous but she pushed the feeling aside to play her role.

"That information proved useful," Delano kissed her head. "Wofat is very happy with you. I am very happy with you!"

The former cop looked up at him and smiled. Kono could tell that he was about to ask her to do something huge.

"There is something that we need you to do..."

"What?"

"I need you to steal all the information that McGarrett has on Wofat."

What? Kono looked at him curiously, though she tried to keep that hidden. There was no way she was going to go back into H5O headquarters and steal that information. It was like Fort Knox thanks to Chin! Maybe it was time to bring the gang in on this! This was proving to be a bigger job than she had expected.

"Okay! I will see what I can do for you and Wofat."

The former detective picked up the remote, put his feet on the table, and turned the TV on, flipping through the stations. His gang went into the kitchen and came back with beer and one of them had the plate that Chin had brought for her earlier in the day. Kono sat back and sighed. When did her life become this? It had to change and soon!

Wofat and Delano were careful about what they asked from Kono. It was almost as though they hadn't quite trusted her yet and now they're asking her for a big thing. Maybe she was making some progress and they'd let her in on some of the big things, though she was present when a few of them were taking place. 

Just the day before, Kono was with Delano at some abandoned warehouse with business partners exchanging drugs and money, but the business partner double crossed him by giving him dirty drugs and he shot them. It happened so fast, Kono didn't know if what she was saw was real or her mind playing tricks on her.

"Clean this up!" Kono remembered Delano saying. "This goes no further – Wofat will know about this!" He stuffed his gun in the back of his pants and adjusted his jacket. He turned to face Kono. "I do apologize this. I wasn't expect that to happen. Shall we go to dinner?" It was like it never happened for him.

Kono just gave a smile and nodded. She didn't know how, but she some how managed to record the whole exchange on her phone, and sent it to Captain Fryer all without anyone knowing. It would be better if she wore a wire or a camera, but that would be something they'd expect from her and there were times that she wouldn't have been able to wear it at all, if she had to sleep with one of them. And she had to do that more than once. She hated it but it was apart of the job.

"Kono, this is really good!" The guy said, who'd had her dinner, brought her out of her thoughts.

That irritated Kono to no end. That was meant for her and this idiot was eating it. She found herself thinking about grabbing a gun and shooting the bastard for such a little thing and even almost reached for Delano's gun and pulled away quickly. Oh god, what am I thinking? This isn't me? I'm not some horrible person who would kill someone over a stupid meal. "That was my dinner, but you go ahead and eat it!" She snapped. It was better blow his head off!

Remembering the family brought her back down to earth and kept her cool. She was really beginning to miss them and wished that this was all over soon! She would do whatever she could to get back into their good graces.

"Hey baby!" Delano cooed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Kono sat back with Delano and they resumed watching TV.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What Kono Did – Chapter 3

Once the boy's left, Kono rushed into her bedroom and over to her nightstand. She flipped the light on and then knelt down in front of it, pulling everything off of the shelf and grabbed something in the back of it - an old flip phone. She opened it up and dialed a number, waiting for someone to answer.

"Fryer" Kono said into the phone when he answered. Her breathing was hard and fast. She was scared and worried all at the same time. This was a big thing for her to do and she didn't know if she could do it.

"What is it, Kono?" Fryer said worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it isn't!" Kono sat back and ran a hand through her hair. "Delano asked me to break into HPD and steal evidence – evidence on Wofat. There was silence at the other end for a few moments. "Fryer! Are you there?" She was thinking maybe he hung up, but he was thinking,devising a plan!

"This is good!" Fryer said slowly, almost nodded excitedly. "This is good! We can do it! This is the break that we need! Once you hand the evidence over, we will be there to arrest them!"

It was one thing to be there with the gang and do whatever, but its an entirely different thing breaking into HPD and stealing evidence all by yourself. Even Kono didn't think that Fryer would be able to get her out of it. _There is no way around this. Even if I do it, I'm gonna get caught!_ She thought to herself.

"Meet me at the back door at 6 am and I will let you in but I don't know if I can get you out." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "If something happens, you let me know, and I will do my best to yet you out!"

Kono's confidence was slowly disappearing. She'd come close to falling off the edge many times, but she pulled herself back no matter what horrible things she'd done. Those were things she knew she had to live with! When this was all over, she as going to try to go back a normal life, but things with the team weren't going to be easy. They trusted her, but the way she acted, she didn't think that trust would last long. Who could blame them?

Looking up at the clock on her nightstand, Kono realized she had less than five hours till everything went down and she was gonna need all the sleep she could get. "See you at 6!" With sigh, she flipped the phone shut, set it on the nightstand, and then put everything back in it's place. "What am I going to do?" Things had seriously gone wrong and it hadn't really even started. She stood up laid on the bed, falling fast asleep.

It was early the next morning when Steve arrived at H5O headquarters. He was in a pissy mood, because yet again, Wofat had managed to outsmart them. When was it their time to outsmart Wofat and take him down? At some point, it was going to happen, it had too!

Danny and Chin had already been there for awhile, Steve had noticed. It looked as though they were at the counsel working on a video of Delano and his gang lounging at Kono's place. How mundane for a criminal.

"What's this?" inquired Steve and leaned against the counsel.

"You remember that I told you about the camera I saw?" Chin asked, Steve nodded. "I was able to find the signal and I managed to hacked into it. This is footage from last night. It looks as though Kono isn't exactly into it."

"I noticed that too," Danny replied watching the video closely.

"Have we found anything else?" inquired Steve.

"I tailed Kono earlier but I lost her on." Danny said, walking over to Steve. "She seemed like she was in hurry." Something caught Danny's attention and he turned to see a young blond haired woman, dressed in a dark business skirt suit coming towards them. She was of average height and weight. Her blonde stopped right below her ears. She was pretty enough. "Hello! Is there something I Can help you with."

The other two men turned to face Danny and the young woman that he was speaking with.

"I'm looking for Lt. Commander..." She looked down at the file she was holding, "Steve McGarrett." She looked up again at each man and smiled at them, but she lingered a little longer on Steve.

"I am him." Steve stepped forward and extended his hand to her and they shook hands.

The woman was suddenly a little nervous when shaking hands with Steve, she was definitely interested in him, and they knew it. "Hello! I'm Detective Hollingsworth with Internal Affairs. I recently received a company about one of your team members."

Since the the new governor had taken over from the last one, he had made sure that Five-O had to take accountability towards their actions. As far as they knew, they hadn't had any complaints from anyone that they know of. This was definitely a surprise for them.

Glancing at Hollingsworth, Steve said, "Why don't we go into my office and we can discussing this further." Steve and Hollingsworth made their way into the office. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?"

"No thank!" Hollingsworth smiled.

"All right then!" Steve made his way around the desk and sat down. "As you were saying, one of my team members has a complaint against them?

"It's not really a complaint per say - the governor has asked me to step in and release Lori Weston from her position and to take over. He seems to think that she will be better suited in a different line of work!"

It was tough to get to know someone new, especially when they hoped all along that Kono would be back, doing what she always did for the team. Steve knew that they didn't give Lori a fair shake because of that, but the more they got to know each other, the more it become comfortable. In time, it would would been like they were old friends.

"I see!" Steve nodded, though he had nothing else really to say. Another new girl to get used to. He was sure that she was nice and easy to get along with, but it would take even longer to establish some kind of work ethic everyone. "When will you start?"

"As soon as I release Agent Weston!"

"I see!" Steve said. "Was there anything else?"

Hollingsworth bit her lip, there was more that she wanted to say, but not sure if she could. "Actually..." She decided to go through with it. "There is!"

"Go on..." Steve encouraged. He was anxious to hear what she had to say. It sounded as though it was something very important. Something told him it was about Kono! That news he would definitely take!

"I have some information for you regarding Kono." Hollingsworth looked around to see if anyone maybe near the office before continuing on. "She's in trouble!"

That worried Steve even more and he glanced out at Chin. It would devastate him and his family if they lost her. "How do you mean?" He looked back at Hollingsworth.

"I stayed late last night to finalize a case I had been working on, when I got up to get some water from the break room, and I overheard Fryer talking with Kono."

"What was it about?" Steve leaned forward.

"Delano wants her to break into H50 this morning and take evidence on Wofat."

"Did he see you?" Steve's blood boiled when he heard that and he stood up, his emotions getting the better of him. He ran a hand through his short dark hair to control himself. Maybe Danny was right about him being a hothead.

Hollingsworth shook her head. "No, I stayed hidden."

"How did she get into this?"

"From what I understand, she's working with Captain Fryer undercover for a few months."

"Undercover?" Steve couldn't believe that Kono was undercover this whole time. Why didn't she come to him or even Chin for that matter. They would have been there to help her with whatever she needed.

"She sounded scared, almost as though she didn't exactly want to go through with it!"

_Doing this all alone, Kono must have been scared of her mind_, Steve thought to himself.

"Thank you for that bit of information!" Steve smiled and looked up just as Lori came in to headquarters and he motioned for her to enter his office. "There's Lori... "Do you want me to tell her, or shall I?"

"I can do it, if you like?"

"Yes?" Lori stuck her head in the office. She glanced from Steve to Hollingsworth and then back to Steve again. "What's going?"

"My name is Detective Elisabeth Hollingsworth. I work with IA. I need to speak with you, Agent Weston!" She had said.

Lori looked confused. "I don't understand. What does that have to do with me?

"The governor has another opening for you." Hollingsworth stated. "You will be transferred to his personal security team at once."

A step up, Steve smiled, though a dangerous one.

Lori happily accepted. "What do I need to do?"

It was after six am and Kono had made it with a few minutes to spare. The door swung up and out stepped Fryer, rushing her inside. There wasn't a lot of time before people started noticing what exactly they were doing. They glance at each other, feeling like they just wanted this whole ordeal over with and it could be, soon!

"Ready?" Fryer asked.

"Not really but let's do this!" Kono walked inside.

Once inside, Fryer pulled her away from the door in quiet spot, away from anyone who would be down in the bowels of of the building. "You have about ten minutes before anyone notices what's going on."

Before Kono arrived, Fryer gave the security feed a slight delay, enough that no one would really notice. She was definitely thankful for that.

"Use the back steps. No one really uses them anymore. You should be good!"

Kono nodded.

"If you need me, text me."

"Right!" Kono was off.

Not long after leaving Fryer, Kono made it to the the floor that Five-O was on. She noticed that Chin was at the computers and Danny was on the phone nearby. She crept a little closer, still out of sight, and noticed Steve was talking to a blonde and the new girl in his office. Kono took a deep breath and moved out of site. How was she going to get them out of there and then she saw it, a fire alarm. If she pulled it, they'd have to leave the building. It'd give her enough time to steal the evidence. She knew exactly where it was, Steve's safe, in his office.

Kono rushed across the hallway unseen until she reached the fire alarm and pulled it. The alarm went off loudly and she looked back toward the office and saw Steve and the two women exit the office and Danny and Chin looking confused.

As they came towards the exit, Kono hid out of view.

The alarm was loud everyone rushed out of Five-O, but Steve stopped and turned to face everyone. There was something just not right about everything. It seemed to easy for this. It had to be Kono trying to desperately get that information. Maybe it was her way of saying HELP!

"What are we doing?" Danny questioned. "Why are we staying when there's a fire?"

"There isn't a fire," Steve replied. "Chin, go check the alarm and see where there is a fire, if there is one?"

Chin ran back to the counsel and quickly got into the system. "This is odd."

"What did you find?" Lori wondered.

"This says there is no fire but the alarm is going off." Chin looked at everyone.

"There isn't." Steve knew there wouldn't be." It's Kono! She's come to steal evidence. We're going to let her do it and then we're going to catch in the act."

"What do you mean?" Chin looked confused.

"I'll explain later. Come on!" They all went out the back way.

Kono rushed into Steve's office and hurried over to his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting in it. She pulled the bottom drawer out from the desk. There was a mettle encasement in the drawer with a number pad. She knew that number by heart, they all did. She pushed 2,4,2,6,7 in the number pad. It clicked opened a few moments later. She opened the door and there was the evidence that they had. This was to easy she realized and her instincts told her that she was being watched, and looked up. It was Steve, Chin, Lori, Elisabeth, and Danny watching her from the doorway. Busted!

"Kono Kalakua, you're under arrest for attempting to steal evidence from Five-O." Steve said to her. "Danno book her!" He glanced over at Danny.

It pained Danny so much to have to do that. He thought of her as a sister and he shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Steve. I can't do it! Not this time!" He gave a small smile to Kono, which she was relieved. Steve didn't want to do it either, he felt the same way. That left either Lori or Chin and they knew that he couldn't do it.

"I'll do it." Lori pulled out her cuffs and made her way over to Kono, who standing now, waiting to be arrested. She didn't know that they knew. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can and..."

Kono interrupted. "You don't have inform me of my rights, I know what they are." Lori slapped on the cuffs and hulled her out of Steve's office with everyone watching her.

"I'm so sorry!" Kono turned to look back at them, sorrow in her eyes. There was no other words that she could say to express how she really felt.

Arresting Kono was the last resort, but undercover or not, they caught her breaking into the safe amongst other things and they had to arrest her. Captain Fryer would be there soon enough if the undercover story was true.

"What are we going to do with Kono?" Danny worriedly asked.

"Until we know more, she's got to stay locked up for her protection," replied Steve softly.

It didn't seem right putting Kono in jail. Not of it was really making sense. Steve and his team were determined to get to the bottom of it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Some of the scenes might be similar to the scenes in the episode from the episode. Not intential, just happened to work out that way!

Chapter 4-

Kono sat in the interrogation room all by herself, her hands in front of her. She hated all the lies that she gave to all of them, but it was something that she had to do. Hopefully it would all be all over soon, and she can be honest. Then again, she still wondered why she wasn't honest, this all could have been avoided.

"Ah, why didn't I tell them?"

Danny entered the room, saying, "That's a good question." He shut the door behind him. "Why didn't you tell us?" He stood in front of her, waiting.

Kono gave him an apologetic look. She still wasn't quite ready to tell them anything yet, but she had a feeling that they might know, especially since they sent Danny in. If they didn't know, Steve would be in here interrogating her. And at the last resort, they would have sent in Chin.

"What's going on with you, Kono?" Danny wanted to see if she would tell the truth, he didn't want to break her to get it.

"There are things that I can't tell you..." Kono replied cryptically. "Things I did that I can never take back." She closed her eyes, trying to repress those memories, and failing miserably. Her hands were shaking and her breathing came rapidly. The memory of her shooting the young man was forefront in her mind.

"I can see that." Danny's heart broke as he watched Kono, he could tell the experience effected her greatly.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kono finally calmed, and allowed herself to open her eyes. Danny pulled the cuff keys from his back pocked, and unlocked them for her. She rubbed her wrists, the cuffs to tight around her wrists.

"Kono, now please." Danny knelt in front of her. "I understand things happened, I can see that they effect you a great deal but I can't help you if you're not honest with me."

Kono bit her lip and nodded. "I was..." She was interrupted when the door opened, and in walked Fryer, looking pissed.

"Kono, you don't have to answer those questions." Fryer said, glaring at Danny, and pulled her to her feet.

"Really?" Danny said sarcastically. "Seriously? You're going to take Kono during our investigation - She broke into Steve's office. We need to know what's going on!"

Fryer took a deep breath and exhaled it sharply through his nose. He really didn't want to jeopardize his investigation. They were so close to making an arrest. "All right, I'll tell you - Kono has been working for me undercover."

The truth was finally out in the open and Kono was so relieved! It was almost like a weight had been lifted off her chest and she can finally breathe! "I am so sorry!"

Nodding, Danny gave her a smile, saying, "Okay, so where do we go from here?" He was curiously as he glanced at Fryer.

The question was answered when Steve and Chin entered the interrogation room. "This is how we're going to deal with this!" He glanced at everyone.

Chin moved closer to to Chin and smiled at her, he finally was glad that he knew what was bothering her.

"Chin!" Kono brightened. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, cuz!" Chin hugged her. "I knew that there was something wrong, but I didn't know what it was, and that made me want to protect you even more, but you were just were to damn stubborn to let me help you!" He raised his eyebrow, but she just rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Thanks for looking out for me!"

"So what do you have in mind?" Fryer placed his hands on his waist, waiting for an answer.

Holding out his hand, palm side up. "I"m assuming that this is what you were after? Right?"

"Yes! Delano wanted me to steal the evidence you had and give it to Wofat," replied Kono taking the flash drive.

Steve had been worried about Kono when all this began, but he never suspected she was in this deep, he thought that she needed space and he'd be there for her no matter what. That didn't mean he wasn't upset, he was very upset that Fryer put his team member on the line this. Anything could have happened, including her own demise. Steve cleared his head of that thought. If something happened to her, he would have felt responsible.

The bottom line, Kono was stupid to do this all on her own, but Steve gave her credit for doing it as long as she said. It took good and sheer will to do it. He couldn't imagine the things she must have done in order to prove herself. It angered him even more and decided that he was going to have words with Fryer later, but in the mean time, they had a lot of work to do – work that the team could have been doing all along. Maybe they would have had Wofat by now.

"Give it to Delano – it's what he wants." Steve didn't seem particularly happy about it, but this way, Delano wouldn't be able to get out of it!

"What? No!" Kono shook her head.

"Just take it!"

"Are you sure!"It's everything that you're father was working on."

"I'm sure!"

"This will work." Fryer said, nodding and smiling. "You're going to do it. End of discussion."

Kono didn't feel good about this plan, but if it brought down Delano and Wofat, she was all for it, and Steve would be able to be apart of it like he should have been all along. She groaned inwardly. Things would have been different if she had come to them for help.

As they walked out of the interrogation room, Kono suddenly realized something, and it was going to change things for her, if she admitted it, but decided to keep it to herself. Maybe if she didn't say it aloud, it wouldn't be true!

Lori and Elisabeth had stayed behind to review footage of Wofat, when he was at Kono's place. Something with it had not seemed right. How did he know that Five – O was coming? That was the big question that neither women knew how to answer at the moment.

"Wait a minute!" Elisabeth walked over to the screens and looked them very closely.

"What?"

"You said that the guys were at Steve's watching the game, right?"

It still didn't make sense.

"Yeah!"

The IA cop placed her hands on the counsel and leaned on it. Her fingers rubbed on something hard as a rock. "What the hell?" She blindly ran a finger along whatever it was.

"What is it?" Lori was watching curiously. "Did you come to a conclusion about the video?"

"No!" Elizabeth knelt down, glanced up at the overhang of the counsel. It was gum, but there was something in the center of it. It was small, round and backed. "I'll be damned!" It was a bug. She glanced over at the front door and saw the others coming in. Steve looked her curiously.

Elizabeth's face suddenly blushed, but she brushed it off and asked, "Anyone got a knife?" Something told her that Steve would be the one carrying a knife. She watched as Steve pulled something out of one of his pants pockets and held it out to her, but not before pushing the button up and the blade swung up. It was very large and shiny.

"Really?" Elisabeth couldn't believe how big the thing was. _Maybe he was compensating for something else. _

"You really don't know, McGarrett to well," Danny joked.

Guess not! Elisabeth took the knife.

"What have you got under there?" Kono wondered.

"Someone placed a bug under here. No who could have done that?" The bug and gum had slide nicely on to the blade and Elisabeth stood up and handed it over to Steve. Chin had grabbed an evidence bag and Steve slide the bug into the bag.

"Only one person who could have done that - Jenna!" Steve shook his head. "Wofat knew our every move!" He turned to Chin and said, "I want you to see if you can find anything on this."

"Right!" Chin nodded.

"That still doesn't answer how she knew you were on your way," commented Elisabeth.

Someone's phone rang and it gave Elisabeth her answer. "Of course."

"Excuse me," Fryer said, leaving the room.

"What?" Danny asked.

Chin's face lit up as he realized what she was referring to. "She hacked into our phones and made the speaker live. We would never have known even if we used it ourselves."

"You mean that every conversation we've had, they've known?" Danny questioned upset.

"Pretty much!" Chin nodded.

"Unbelievable!"

"I think I can fix it." Chin pulled out his phone and began hacking into the OS, deactivating the speaker. He was about to do the same with Danny's phone, when Elisabeth walked over to him.

"I have an idea...We can use that instead of using a wire." Elisabeth said. "If they haven't heard from her in awhile, they're gonna want to pat her down to make sure she isn't wired.

"This is perfect, they'll never know that we're listening in on them!" Steve liked the idea and smiled at Elisabeth. "You're pretty smart for IA!"

"That's what they pay me the big bucks for!"

Lori wasn't exactly happy that they were flirting with each other, but what could she do? After all this was over, she'd be leaving to better things, and realized it better to get over him soon!

After reprogramming the phones, Chin made a few changes to Kono's phone so that they could listen in on hers. "Here you go!" He handed it back to her just as it rang.

"Hello!" Kono answered it. "Frank!" She glanced at everyone. "Yeah, I got it."

Fryer walked back in, whispered in her ear, "Tell him there's someone at the door, then put him on mute." She nodded.

"Frank- someone's at my door – hold on." Kono held the phone out in front of her and the screen lit up, she hit mute.

"Tell him to meet you at Hokus at the Kahala at 5– Wofat frequents the restaurant and even has a room there."

Kono knew that all to well, they'd spent many a night together in his room. It brought her back to the first night that they had dinner together, they went right back to his room right after to have sex. She tried to keep her face voice of emotion, but could tell that Elisabeth suspected something; however, she did not say anything.

Wofat was always sweet to her, opened doors and pulled out chairs for her, gave her gifts – whatever Kono wanted, he gave her - and that impressed her right away. No matter how good he was to her, she knew deep down, what she had to do, but that didn't stop her from falling for him. And there was, the very thing she didn't want to admit. It killed her to know that! It hurt her more to keep something like this from people she cared about. The thing she was scared of most, they'd turn away from her because of this.

"See you then." Kono ended the call. "They'll be there!"

"You go get ready, Kono," Fryer said to her. "And we'll be there to make sure you're taken care of."

Kono nodded again, quietly, and smiled at her friends, before leaving. More lies - She thought all of this was going to be over, but it wasn't, not for her. It was going to be a very difficult evening.

A little before five, the guys were set up in a hotel room not far from the restaurant, while Elisabeth and Lori were there as if they were patrons. Wofat and Delano walked in a few moments later and went to their usual booth, at the end of the room.

The restaurant had a panoramic breathtaking view of the Pacific ocean on all its levels. The wooded ceiling was vaulted., along with the wood floors that seemed to blend in with the décor, while the walls were creamy white. On the left side of the bottom floor, there were table and chairs, but on the right, there were C shaped leather booths, that faced the beautiful view.

"Wofat just entered," Elisabeth said, watching from their place near the bar, at the front of the restaurant. "Delano is with them." The men hadn't even noticed they were being watched.

"Okay, good..." Steve said from the room.

Walking into the restaurant, Kono was dressed in a body hugging black dress, and headed over to Wofat and Delano, he heels clacking on the floor. She held her clutch nervously.

"Kono!" Wofat looked at up her, he had been happy to see her. "It is good to see you!" He stood up and hugged her and then gave her a tender kiss on the lips, the kiss making them both dizzy. He was definitely feeling the same way. "Stand still." He quickly patted her down, happy that she wasn't wired. "Please sit." He stepped aside and let her slide in.

Delano was aware of the relationship between Kono and Wofat, but as long as he had time with her, he didn't much care. He watched as Kono nervously placed the clutch in front of her. She knew she had to get a hold of herself or she'd give it all away. Maybe that's exactly what she wanted?

"Did you bring it?" Delano asked curiously.

"I did..." Kono picked up her clutch and pulled out the flash drive and handed it over to Delano. He motioned one of his men, that was sitting nearby.

The young man who was dressed in a dark suit and had dark hair and eyes brought over a laptop, handing it to Delano. "I'm curious to see what is on it!" He set the laptop on the table and once it was on, he put the flash drive in the USB port, opening one of the files. Satisfied, he smiled, and then turned the computer towards his boss.

"Excellent." Wofat turned to Kono. "Good work, my dear." He placed his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kono gave him a nervous smile, but he had no idea how scared she really was. It was not like her, but this experience had changed her and she wasn't liking herself at the moment.

"Take care of it, Delano! I don't want to see any of that evidence again!"

"Right!" Delano took the flash drive and the computer and left the restaurant.

Elisabeth was watching everything from her point of view and relaying it all to Lori.

"It's just you and I!" Wofat finally said to her, pulling her closer to him.

Looking straight ahead, Kono fumbled with her hands in her lap. It was then that he noticed there was something really wrong and that worried him.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kono glanced up and nodded, but whispered,"hold on". She pulled out her phone and shut the it down. "Not I'm not."

"What is it? You can tell me!"

Kono felt like she was being pulled in two places and she didn't know what to do. Should she let them arrest Wofat or let him go?

"What is it?"

The look in his eyes made her make her decision – she wanted to save Wofat and get him out of here safely. It would ruin everything but she was prepared to do that. The last few months felt like her whole life was ruined. All those things she did, she could never take back."I can't tell you just yet. Five – O is coming!" She glanced over at Elisabeth and Lori, just as Lori was leaving the restaurant.

Wofat watched her for a few moments hurt, as he started putting the pieces together. "You're undercover, aren't you?"

All Kono could do was nod as she glanced back at him.

"How could you? I was good to you. I – I care for you!" There was hurt in his voice and on his face.

"I care about you too. I am so sorry!"

Caressing her face, Wofat realized just how hard this was for her and in that moment, he didn't blame her one bit for doing this. He knew it was a tough job for anyone to do.

Kono saw Elisabeth out of the corner of her eye, gun drawn, coming towards them. "You got to go!"

"Wofat, you're under a rest!" Elisabeth shouted. "Hands up, stand up slowly, walk out of the booth."

Wofat glanced at Kono, the tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry!" He slide out of the booth and pulled her with him, gun to her back.

"You're not going to take me!" Wofat was surprised that he hadn't noticed her before he walked in.

"Let her go, Wofat! This is it! You have no other options!"

"I do have one option!" Wofat pushed Kono to the ground and fire the gun at Elisabeth.

Elisabeth saw the bullet coming for her, she tried to jump out of the way, but it hit her in the arm and she flew back into the table hard, her world went black. Kono stood up quickly and was not at all happy that he shot a fellow officer.

"Why did you do that? You could have just taken me and gotten away! You know what, just go or I will arrest you myself!"

Wofat grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss and then he took off through the side door they were standing by. How could she let a criminal go? How did she fall so far from grace? She had begun to cry and held her head in her hands.

"Kono!" Elisabeth had said, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Looking at Elisabeth apologetically, Kono said, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that he shot you and I let him get away! What kind of cop am I to let a criminal go?"

"Sit down!" They each pulled a chair out to sit. "We'll talk in just a minute." She slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket so as to not hurt her right shoulder, and dialed a number. "He's gone! What the hell else can I do? I was shot and you guys were stuck in the damn elevator! Did you get Delano? All right! Yeah, she's here, she's pretty shaken up! No no! Let me talk to her! I think I might be able to help her!" She shut the phone off and set it on the table.

"Steve is pissed?"

"Of course, but he'll get over it, I'm sure!" Pain rushed through Elisabeth's shoulder and she held her hand over the wound, pressing on it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kono picked up the napkin and dabbed at her eyes.

"I know that look, honey, you're in love, weren't you? It's so easy to let your guard down when you're not paying attention."

It was as if Elisabeth had known exactly what Kono was feeling. Maybe she had gone through something similar. She just looked at the blonde, wondering what she was going to say. "Did you go through something similar?"

"Actually yeah! Early in my career, I had to do some undercover work and I did what you did, I fell in love with the criminal I was sent to take down. I thought that he was a good guy, just misunderstood, and there was really no evidence against him, and I thought he was innocent."

"What did he want you to do?"

"Kill someone!" Elisabeth knew by the look Kono was giving, she'd done the same thing, although it may not have been for the same reasons, she still murdered someone. How can you live with that? "At first, I would have never allowed myself to do it, but it was the only way I could get him to trust me. I couldn't back out and if I did, he would know I was a plant and killed me. I had no back up! I was so alone. I was so deep undercover. So I did the only thing I could do, I killed a man – I'll save you the details on that - and everything that I refused to believe before, I started to believe. All the evidence that I had against him was piling up! He got wind that I was going to arrest him and he beat the crap out of me so that I was in a coma for about a week. No one knows what I did, but I put that behind me and worked my way up through the system, so one day I could arrest him, but I hesitated. I didn't take him down! I was scared, all those feelings rushed back!"

Kono was totally shocked. It almost mirrored her life as of late. "Wait! What are you saying? Wofat was who you were in love with?"

"Yes!"

"I – I – I don't know what to say!"

"It's okay!"

"What happened to all the evidence?" Kono didn't need an answer but she knew what it was.

"Wofat destroyed it!"

Lori rushed back in with EMT's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The EMT was beginning to work on her arm.

The guys rushed in and were relieved that Elisabeth and Kono were fine. It annoyed him that every time that they go to arrest Wofat, he escapes. One day, Steve believe, Wofat would go down, and he'd be there to do it! "You okay?" he asked both women.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Kono smiled. "She saved my life!"

"Thanks!" Elisabeth replied, glad that Kono didn't spill the secret, no one needed to know what went down in either of their pasts. Past was the past and that was where it was going to stay.

The End but it will be TBC in another fic as soon as I start it. LOL!


End file.
